60 Seconds (Hunkai)
by myungkai
Summary: Ketika 60 detik itu sangat berarti. GS/Genderswitch. Sekai/Hunkai. drabble!


60 Seconds -Drabble-

Hunkai

Warning: GS! Alur mundur, typos, abal, and more.

_(Sehun's POV)_

Aku berjalan diam, membawa paying hitam yang penuh kenangan, tak sengaja ku melewati kedai…tempat dia bekerja. Dia berada di depan kedai, berdiri dengan senyum malaikatnya, 60 detik kutatap wajahnya yang manis… Selama 60 detik itu pula kurasa waktu berhenti, seakan hanya ada aku dan dia.

"_60chomyeon chungbunhan story, Nae mameuro neon deureowasseo" (60 seconds is all I need for this story, You came into my heart)_

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.. dia sudah memasuki kedainya lagi, akupun mengikutinya. Kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya, tak luput satupun kedipan matanya.

"Kau mau pesan apa tuan?" suara salah satu pelayan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah teh hangat saja." Jawabku seadanya dengan masih focus menatapnya.

"Ah baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar tuan." Pelayan itupun pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri, sendirian dengan lamunanku.

Terdengar suara gemuruh dari luar. Langit yang sedari tadi sudah mendung, akhirnya menangis, mengeluarkan ribuan butiran air ke bumi. Ku teringat saat…

_(flashback)_

Rintikan hujan membasahu bumi, memberi suasana yang dingin dan basah. Aku berlindung di bawah paying hitamku, menatap langit yang kelam. Tak sengaja mataku menangkap sesosok yeoja manis berkulit tan di tepi kedai. Akupun mendekatinya "Annyeong, butuh payung?" yeoja itu tersenyum bak senyuman malaikat lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Dalam perjalanan, kamipun mulai berkenalan "Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun."

"A-aku Jongin, Kim Jongin." Jawabnya dengan malu-malu, sungguh lucu tingkahnya, membuatku gemas saja.

"Nama yang lucu seperti orangnya haha." Balasku, dia hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Rasanya aku ingin memakannya hidup-hidup bila dia bertingkah lucu seperti ini. Kamipun mengobrol, dia sangat antusias saat bercerita tentang anjing haha. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, yang ternyata adalah rumahnya, aku berpamitan. Kami berpisah tapi tidak untuk selamanya tentu saja haha.

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan kami saling mengobrol, mengenal satu sama lain, aku sering datang ke tempat kami bertemu yang ternyata adalah tempat kerjanya. Hingga datang waktunya rasa untuk menyatakan cintaku ini, akupun meminta menjadi kekasihku. Dengan hati berbunga, dia menerimaku.

"Ya! Sehun oppa! Hentikan, geli tahu!" teriaknya saat aku mengelitikinya. Aku hanya tertawa, melihat wajahnya yang manis sedang memerah.

"Cium aku kalau kamu mau aku berhenti." Tawarku sambil memainkan kedua alisku. Tiba-tiba dia mencium pipiku, akupun menyeringai "Sudah mulai nakal ya."

Sesuai perjanjian aku melepaskannya, dia segera berlari dan mengejekku. "Ayo kejar aku, lelaki payah!" dia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Akhirnya kamipun kejar-kejaran.

"Aku lelah." Ujarku sambil berpura-pura tiduran di sofanya Jongin, ya aku berada di rumahnya.

"Dasar lelaki payah." Cibir Jongin lalu mendekatiku, akupun memamerkan smirk-ku "Kena kau!"

Aku langsung memluk tubuhnya, menariknya sehingga jatuh menimpaku "Kau curang oppa!"

Aku hanya tertawa, menghirup harum badanya "Jongin.." ucapku tepat disebelah telinganya. Dia menatapku dengan bingung. "pakailah ini." Ucapku sembari mengeluarkan cincin dari dalam sakuku.

Aku mengenggam tangannya, memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manisnya. "Ah sungguh indah, terimakasih oppa! Saranghae!" balasnya sambil memelukku, akupun membalas pelukannya dan mencium pipinya.

.

.

.

_(Back to normal time)_

Dan malam itu –sebulan setelah kuserahkan cincin- adalah malam terburuk dalam hidupku, ucapanya seakan membunuhku secara perlahan. _Oppaaku ingin kita putus. A-aku sudah dijodohkan dan tak bisa menolak. Maafkan aku oppa, dan.. ini cincin oppa. _Suara indahnya terus terngiang, berputar-putar sekana ingin memecahkan kepalaku.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis, menangisi nasibku yang naas ini. "Tuan ini pesanannya." Aku hanya mengangguk tanda terimakasih lalu meneguk minuman itu. Kembali kuperhatikan lekukan cincin yang pernah dia pakai, tersenyum perih mengingat bagaiman senyumannya.. Sudah cukup aku tidak tahan. Akupun bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan cincin itu, meninggalkan cerita cintaku dengannya.

Segera ku berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi "Tuan, anda meninggalkan sebuah cincin." Suara itu.. akupun berbalik dan menghadapnya. "O-oppa."

"Jongin." Ku pamerkan senyuman, sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan, kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Simpan saja, itu untukmu." Kusentuh tangannya agar tetap mengenggam cincin itu, tak terasa mataku mengeluarkan liquid, namun masih kupaksakan senyuman menghiasi wajahku. Akupun pergi dengan terburu membuka paying hitamku dan menembus hujan yang lebat. Menemaniku dalam tangisan.

_Oppa mianhae. Sesungguhnya hati ini sakit, tapi aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Perlu kau tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu. Saranghae., Sehun oppa – Jongin_

_Seandainya aku dapat memutar waktu, aku ingin membalikkan waktu saat kita bertemu atau lebih baik kita tidak bertemu serta tak ada tatapan 60 detik itu.- Sehun_

_._

_._

_._

_End_

Note: Maaf belum bisa lanjut destiny, masih proses hehe. Dan maaf juga ini drabblenya abal banget, ini terinspirasi dari "Kim Sunggyu – 60 Seconds MV" dengan perubahan yang sangat banyak. Dan maaf aku buat Jongin jadi cewek ;_; dan aku malah kepikiran buat 2 drabble nih aku, yang pertama ini terus ntar yang kedua itu ada nc-nya gitulah, tapi masih ragu ngepostnya maklum masih author baru ;_; oke deh segitu aja, gimme a review please? Thanks :3


End file.
